La Historia de la Reencarnación del Volcán
by Azure Flame Mirime
Summary: Entei, un pokémon legendario, nos relata como era hace mas de 300, cuando era un simple pokémon. Los sentimientos que tiene desde que nació hasta el incendio de la torre y lo que motivo a Hooh a crear una nueva vida con él.[Oneshot]


Antes que empiecen a leer, aclaro que este fic no fue escrito por mi persona, si no por una amiga, que personalmente le pedí que me permitiera publicar su fic, que vale la pena leer. n.n Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

La historia de la reencarnación del volcán 

Autora: Mara

Hace 300 años que he vagado por este mundo. Hace 300 años que he observado los cambiaos que ha sufrido.  
He visto nacer, he visto morir, ya sean plantas, pokémon o personas.  
He visto como el mundo ya no es el mismo que conocí, he visto cambios buenos, pero también he visto cambios malos.  
Hace 300 años que he vagado sin dirección, sin un rumbo y sin un camino fijo. Hace 300 años que intento evitar el contacto con las personas sin mayor interés que seguir un camino que solo me he fijado.  
Pero hace mas de 300 años, yo no era así, yo era otro.  
Hace mas de 300 años empezó mi historia, una historia que de mi mente no quiero olvidar, pero como el tiempo corre, temo no poder mantenerla por mas tiempo.  
Tengo recuerdos de antes de nacer, cuando era un inofensivo huevo. Siempre sentía algo cálido, algo tan cálido que me incentivaba a salir.  
Un día de invierno fue mi nacimiento.  
"Growlithe" fue el primer sonido que hice al salir y fue como Él me llamaba.  
Recuerdo muy bien como era, tenía tan solo 5 años, unos ojos cafés profundos, cabello castaño. Pero lo que más recuerdo fue la sonrisa con la cual me recibió.  
"Matsuba" lo llamaban sus familiares.  
Recuerdo la primera vez que Matsuba me tomo en sus brazos, me di cuenta que él era el dueño de esa calidez que había sentido siendo un huevo. Me gusto que me tuviera en sus brazos, me sentía tan feliz que comencé a lamer su rostro. Cuando él comenzó a reír yo me sentí muy feliz que desde esa vez siempre que estaba en sus brazos lamía su rostro, siempre en busca del sonido su risa, siempre en busca de esa sonrisa, con la que me recibió al nacer y la que me daba alegría.  
Hace 300 años, que viajo por el mundo. Hace ya mucho que no me quedo en un lugar fijo como antes.  
Yo antes era feliz al lado de Matsuba, él me cuidaba como yo lo cuidaba, él me quería como yo lo quería. Él fue mi amigo, mi razón de vida siendo un Growlithe.  
Yo no vivía solo con Matsuba, vivía también con muchas personas, que él solía llamar respetuosamente "padre", "madre", "tíos", "tías","primos" y "primas". Pero también vivía con otros que eran como yo o completamente diferente, pero en general nos llamaban "Pokémon.  
No pasaba mucho tiempo con los otros pokémon. Yo solo quería estar con Matsuba, con mi amigo, tal vez porque fue el primer objeto vivo que vi al nacer o simplemente ese calor que sentía al estar a su lado me impedía alejarme, fuera lo que fuera, yo solía seguirlo a todas partes sin importarme nada mas.  
Con el tiempo ambos fuimos creciendo. Matsuba era mas alto, aunque yo no notaba grandes cambios en mi. Pero otros pokémon que vivían con nosotros también empezaron a cambiar, pero no eran igual que antes, era un cambio extremo de su apariencia. Creo haber tenido miedo de sufrir esos cambios. Había visto como otros que eran iguales a mí habían cambiado. Todos crecían, casi superando a el porte de sus amigos humanos; yo no quería superar a Matsuba, mientras pudiera cargarme en sus brazos nada mas me importaba.  
Por suerte Matsuba me quería tal cual yo era, él era feliz siendo yo mismo y para mí su felicidad era la mía.  
Quien sabe cuanto más podía quererme, siempre me cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, siempre estaba a mi lado, siempre me cargaba en sus brazos cuando yo se lo pedía. Entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas pedía que nada de lo sucedido terminara.  
Matsuba seguía creciendo y nuestra amistad también. Me gustaba el hecho de saber que ni siquiera el hecho de que uno de los dos cambiara afectara lo que se sentía por el otro.  
Entre mas recorro este camino sin rumbo mas extraño mi pasado, un pasado al cual nunca podré regresar.  
Siempre recordare cuando Matsuba cumplió finalmente los 15 años. Matsuba finalmente tenía edad suficiente para acompañar a la mayoría de sus familiares adultos a un lugar muy especial.  
Era una hermosa torre, muy alta y donde siempre en 8 de los 9 pisos que tenía había gente.  
La torre promovía la comprensión entre los humanos y los pokémon, así que en ella, parte de la familia de Matsuba enseñaba a otros sobre los pokémon y la otra parte se dedicaba a algo muy especial, algo tan especial, que finalmente Matsuba tenía la edad para cumplir parte de ese trabajo.  
En el noveno piso de esa torre solo los que cuidaban la torre tenían permitido entrar, aunque nosotros no cumplimos muchas veces ese mandato y subíamos. En el noveno había un hermoso pokémon, al cual hoy le debo ser quien soy. Era un pokémon de un hermoso color que parecían brillar y dar el mismo tono que el arco iris. Cada vez que subíamos al noveno piso, ese extraño y a la vez hermoso pokémon parecía alegrarse de vernos, según sus familiares era por la amistad y la confianza que había entre nosotros. Su nombre era Ho-oh.  
Al fin mi amigo podía subir al noveno piso sin tener que esconderse para que no lo vieran subir y como siempre, yo estaba a su lado.  
Ni siquiera esa responsabilidad, que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo impedía que siguiéramos juntos. Sé que el tiempo es el mayor enemigo de las criaturas, pero hubo un tiempo donde no parecía afectarme, que aunque siguiera como siempre sin detenerse, no parecía molestarme.  
No creo haber tenido otra época más feliz que cuando estaba con Matsuba, no recuerdo haberme sentido mejor que cuando escuchaba su voz, su risa o cuando simplemente me cargaba en sus brazos.  
El tiempo siguió sin ser mi enemigo, porque Matsuba seguía a mi lado, seguía queriéndome y yo seguía siendo feliz.  
Al pasar los años, Matsuba tuvo que tomar otro tipo de responsabilidad. Mi amigo debía formar familia, por suerte su familia no creía en los matrimonios obligados y tampoco lo obligarían a casarse. Pero no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo. Matsuba se había enamorado de una chica que conoció en la torre, su nombre era Anjuu. Ni siquiera el compromiso y posterior matrimonio de Matsuba nos separo. Podía seguir estando junto a él, podía seguir en sus brazos. Creo que nunca tuve problemas y con su matrimonio tuve una nueva amiga, Anjuu, pero la amistad que existía entre Matsuba y yo era mas fuerte y ninguna fuerza que haya visto hasta ahora podía romperla o por lo menos eso pensaba.  
Por mas que quiera detener aunque sea el tiempo, mas me doy cuenta que es imposible detener el tiempo y lo que suceda en él, se repetirá siempre en los recuerdos o en los pensamientos.  
En ese tiempo yo era muy feliz, el mundo que me rodeaba era perfecto, el sol siempre brillaba, tenía quienes me querían y tenía a mi lado quienes más quería, aunque uno mas que todos.  
Pero lamentablemente nada es para siempre.  
La época que más odio siempre llega a mi memoria, siempre trayendo consigo un odio tan grande que muchas veces he dudado de seguir avanzando.  
Era principios de otoño, los rumores de una posible batalla estaban cerca de nosotros. El día mas odiado del Otoño llegó una mañana, cuando alarmados, uno de los padres de Matsuba lo despertó muy temprano en la mañana.  
No sé porque, pero Matsuba despertó con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si supiera lo que iba a suceder. Sé que sentí mucho miedo al ver esa expresión, era como si de la nada él me hubiera transmitido un sentimiento tan frío, que ni siquiera el fuego de interior pudiera calentarlo.  
No entendía lo que sucedía, pero sabía que era malo al ver que se llevaban a Anjuu. "No es seguro que se quede aquí, debe ir con las demás" le dijeron seriamente, mientras Matsuba se preparaba.  
Recuerdo que Matsuba por unos momentos quiso que yo fuera con Anjuu, ahora sé porque, pero en ese momento no lo entendí y me negué a abandonarlo y aun no sé si de verdad me arrepiento de la decisión que tome. Aun tengo en mi memoria su mirada al darse cuenta de que no lo iba abandonar. No lo había abandonado antes, porque empezaría ahora, justo en el día donde toda mi vida daría un giro completamente inesperado, creo que en ese tiempo sin importarme lo demás lo hubiera seguido hasta el final.  
"Bueno puedes venir conmigo, pero esperemos que no sea este el fin" ¿Fin, fin, es una palabra que aun hoy me hace temblar al igual que lo hizo aquella vez que la dijo. Muchas veces había dicho esa palabra, pero solo esa vez, por alguna rara razón que no entendía logro afectarme peor que cualquier ataque que haya recibido en todo este tiempo.  
Después de eso, ambos corrimos hacía la torre.  
Aun recuerdo que el lugar estaba lleno personas y pokémon. Eran casi todos hombres, pero había una chica.  
Entre los guardianes de la torre estaba una de las primas de Matsuba, que era muy fuerte y la comunicación que tenía con su pokémon le permitió el derecho de subir al noveno piso y contactarse con Ho-oh.  
Midori era su nombre, una excelente guerrera tanto en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, como en batallas de entrenamiento.  
En ese tiempo los humanos que conocía no usaban los pokémon en guerras, pero esta vez ninguno de los pokémon abandonaría a sus amigos humanos.  
Midori era mayor que Matsuba y lo quería mucho, no creo que tanto como yo, pero aun así lo quería. Recuerdo que el pokémon que acompañaba a Midori era un Vaporeon, que al igual que yo, se había rehusado a abandonarla.  
Al principio no entendía lo que sucedía, todo era confuso, pero aun así Matsuba me cargo en sus brazos y me llevaba junto a él. Después de un buen rato pude entender lo que sucedía.  
"Unos invasores querían robar los poderes de Ho-oh" es parte de lo que se cuenta hoy, sobre lo que sucedió esa vez. Sé que en ese tiempo no habría creído que existían personas malas, no lo creí hasta que tuve que vivir el peor momento de toda mi existencia.  
Estuvimos toda la tarde esperando, como si supiéramos que pronto llegaríamos. Ho-oh estaba en la torre, seguía estando con nosotros a pesar de que todo el ambiente estaba contaminado con miedo, odio y sentimientos negativos.  
Ya cerca del atardecer, el viento nos trajo la noticia de que nuestros enemigos estaban cerca. No sé si fue mi imaginación o no, pero estoy seguro de haber escuchado nuevamente la palabra "Fin" en el viento.  
No se como comenzó la batalla. Solo sé que de la misma manera como los invasores sacaron sus espadas, los humanos que conocía sacaron las suyas. De la misma manera en que el resto de mis amigos pokémon y yo comenzamos a avanzar a pelear, los pokémon de los invasores comenzaron a avanzar.  
Fue una de las batallas que mas ha trascendido la historia y la única que he vivido, para mi desgracia, contarla en el futuro.  
Eran personas contra personas y pokémon contra pokémon, una batalla que parecía no tener fin.  
Pero lo peor ocurrió mas adelante, el momento que lo cambio todo y a todos los que estaban presentes.  
La batalla estaba en su punto máximo, todos estaban concentrados en seguir en la pelea, pero yo estaba más atento en proteger a Matsuba a como diera lugar sin importarme nada.  
Casi sin darnos cuenta 3 invasores seguidos de 3 pokémon, entraron a la torre.  
El Vaporeon de Midori se dio cuenta y le advirtió. Midori, Matsuba y Hideki, otro primo de Matsuba, que en su caso tenía un Persian, fueron a la torre inmediatamente, tras ellos íbamos, Vaporeon, Persian y yo.  
Los 3 invasores ya estaban en el noveno piso, pero aun no se acercaban a Ho-oh, él cual los miraba con expresión seria, pero Ho-oh, no era el tipo de pokémon que le gustara pelear.  
Antes de que los invasores pudieran acercarse mas, Vaporeon, Persian y yo, les bloqueamos el paso.  
"No dejaremos que sigan avanzando" dijo Hideki, que apareció detrás de los invasores. De la misma forma que en el exterior había comenzado la batalla, en el interior también comenzó, la única diferencia era que era una pelea de 6 contra 6, una batalla que parecía justa.  
Tanto en el exterior como en el interior de la torre la batalla estaba empatada, se enfrentaban fuerzas iguales en una batalla que nunca debió ser.  
Todos estábamos muy concentrados en la batalla, tanto que ninguno se percato que la torre comenzaba a arder.  
Un pokémon de fuego de los invasores había usado un fuerte lanza llamas y accidentalmente dio en la torre, comenzando un incendio, como nadie estaba atento a lo sucedido, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
Debido a tanto odio que se provoco en la batalla Ho-oh decidió huir. Al ver que Ho-oh escapaba, los invasores decidieron dispararle, para evitar que huyera.  
Lo recuerdo tan bien, que aun me enfría. Un ruido, una fuerte vibración y finalmente mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.  
El tanto la vibración como el ruido hicieron que Matsuba se distrajera, pero no así su rival. Nada evito que lo atacará por la espalda, nada evito que con un solo movimiento de la espada fuera el fin.  
Aun tengo en mi memoria esa escena, el movimiento de la espada, la expresión de dolor que poseía su rostro que iba calmándose mientras caía al suelo y como sus ojos se cerraban para jamás volver a abrirse.  
Enloquecido por la ira y el dolor, ataque a ese sujeto, sin importarme nada, lo único que quería era destruirlo. Me había quitado lo que más quería en la vida y no se lo iba a perdonar.  
El dolor que sentí en ese momento es insuperable. Por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos que había vivido con Matsuba, mi mejor amigo, recordé su sonrisa, su voz, su rostro y finalmente recordé cuando me dijo esa palabra, esa palabra que cambiaba todo, esa palabra que sin saberlo me decía que iba a perderlo, la palabra "Fin.  
No sé cuanto tiempo duro mi pelea con ese sujeto, pero solo sé que termino cuando la misma espada que le quito la vida a mi amigo, logro herirme gravemente.  
No sé de donde obtuve fuerzas, pero use un último lanzallamas, pero no sé si tuvo efecto, porque tenía otra intención.  
Sé que caí al suelo, pero ahí no me quede. Usando mis últimas, logre arrástrame cerca de Matsuba.  
Me apoye por última vez en su brazo y observe su rostro. Parecía que dormía, parecía que estaba vivo, parecía que se levantaría en cualquier momento. Por unos momentos lo creí así e intente mover su rostro con el mío, pero al ver que nada sucedía , me di cuenta que no lo volverá a ver nunca mas, que no escucharía el sonido de su voz, no lo escucharía reír nuevamente y que tampoco vería esa sonrisa con la cual me recibió al nacer. Al darme cuenta de todo lo que perdía, lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro y por última vez lamí el rostro de mi mejor amigo. Antes su rostro era tibio y ahora estaba frío, antes escuchaba una risa tierna y ahora solo el silencio que jamás sería perturbado por su voz, antes había una sonrisa, tan dulce, tan única que me daba la sensación de felicidad y ahora, ahora para mí esa sonrisa se había perdido para siempre, se había ido para nunca volver, ahora sus labios se mantenían rígidos, sin expresar nada.  
Antes de perder la conciencia, pude ver como Vaporeon y Persian, compartían mi mismo dolor. No fui él único que perdió la razón al ver a Matsuba caer, Midori y Hideki, al verlo también se distrajeron, causando que sus respectivos rivales los hirieran, pero a pesar de todo, ninguno cayo hasta ver a sus rivales vencidos y finalmente, hasta ver que el asesino de Matsuba cayera con ellos. Los pokémon de los invasores huyeron al ver que el fuego se acercaba a ellos, pero ni Vaporeon, ni Persian quisieron dejar a sus amigos, a pesar de que sabían que no iban a volver a levantarse.  
Sintiendo el calor del fuego y el dolor de haber perdido todo, perdí finalmente la conciencia y con ello vino el último recuerdo siendo un Growlithe, la oscuridad.  
Después una fuerte luz logró que abriera los ojos, no sé si estaba en la torre, pero ya no estaba al lado de Matsuba, a mi lado estaban Persian y Vaporeon. Pero en frente de nosotros estaba aquel majestuoso pokémon que Matsuba y yo solíamos ver, aquel pokémon llamado Ho-oh.  
"No puedo dejar que pokémon tan valiosos como ustedes mueran en esta guerra sin sentido, por eso les daré nuevas vidas, para que puedan seguir y su valor jamás se pierda" nos dijo mientras todo lo que nos rodeaba comenzaba a cambiar.  
Por unos momentos todos nos negamos, nuevas vidas significaban nuevas memorias nuevos recuerdos, en otras palabras, Persian olvidaría a Hideki, Vaporeon olvidaría a Midori y yo olvidaría a la única persona que me dio una razón para continuar, Matsuba.  
"Si tengo que empezar una nueva vida, por favor, no dejes que olvide, no dejes que lo olvide" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos pues me negaba a olvidar todo lo que había vivido con Matsuba.  
Ho-oh lo entendió. "Sus recuerdos y el amor que tenían por sus amigos humanos es imposible de borrar, no se preocupen, seguirán recordando, mientras así lo deseen"  
Al decir eso todos aceptamos nuestras nuevas vidas.  
Uno a uno comenzamos a cambiar. Los humanos sobrevivientes, vieron nuestro cambio y nuestras nuevas formas. También uno a uno Ho-oh fue nombrándonos.  
"Por tu lealtad y fuerza tan poderosa como las tormentas, tu serás la reencarnación del trueno, Raikou"  
"Por tu corazón noble, tu lealtad sin fronteras como el viento, tu serás la reencarnación del viento del norte, Suicune"  
"Para que la llama de tu corazón jamás se extinga, por la fuerza, lealtad y nobleza que arde como el fuego, tu serás la reencarnación del Volcán, Entei"  
"Entei" desde esa vez en adelante sería conocido como Entei.  
"Los humanos desataron una guerra que termino separando para siempre los corazones de 3 personas y 3 pokémon, eran los corazones mas nobles y puros que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que los corazones de los humanos y pokémon vuelvan a se uno, no regresare" fue lo último que le dijo Ho-oh a los humanos de la torre.  
Antes de que cada uno siguiera su camino, Ho-oh, nos pidió que vigiláramos a todas las personas, para ver si en algún momento, su pedido llegara cumplirse.  
Nosotros no seguimos nuestros camino inmediatamente.  
Al día siguiente nosotros pudimos ver a los familiares de nuestros amigos. Yo solo quería ver por última vez a Anjuu. Su rostro estaba destrozado, al igual que yo había perdido algo muy valioso, pero ella siguió su vida, ella esperaba un hijo de Matsuba, el cual tendría descendientes hasta el día de hoy.

300 años han pasado, hace 300 años que comencé a vagar por el mundo vigilando el mundo. Estaba lleno de pena y tristeza, pero hace 15 años descubrí que al igual que yo volví a nacer, Matsuba volvió a nacer. Siempre volvemos a nuestra ciudad, que ahora conocemos como Ecruteak, pero solo volvíamos a ver los restos de la torre, los restos de nuestras vidas pasadas.  
El mismo día de invierno en que nací, decidí regresar. Mientras veía la torre, escuche una risa que no podía creer que escuchaba. Un pequeño niño rubio, de la misma edad que tenía Matsuba cuando lo conocí, corría en dirección a la torre. A pesar del diferente color de pelo y otros pequeños detalles, aquel pequeño tenía un parecido sorprendente con Matsuba.  
Lo perseguían sus padres, al parecer este pequeño era mucho mas travieso que Matsuba. De la torre salé un pokémon, un pequeño Gastly juega con el pequeño niño, que se detuvo al verlo. Cuando su madre lo toma en brazos menciona su nombre, se llama Morty y es un descendiente de Matsuba, lo sé, lo sentí en mi corazón y después lo confirme.  
Veo a Gastly que esta junto a él, ahora sé que la sonrisa, risa y ternura de Morty, le pertenecen, como antes la sonrisa, risa y ternura de Matsuba me pertenecían.  
Desde esa vez siempre vuelvo muy seguido a visitar a Ecruteak.  
Siempre regreso en busca de ese descendiente y siempre lo he protegido sin que sé de cuenta. Porque esta vez quiero evitar el dolor de perderlo nuevamente y no quiero que ese pokémon sufra lo que yo sufrí, una herida incurable, que ni siquiera el tiempo, los 300 años que he vagado por el mundo, han podido sanar.  
Hace 300 años que vago por el mundo, siempre pensando, recuerdo a Matsuba, recuerdo a su descendiente, voy comparándolos, a medida que crece Morty se va pareciendo poco a poco a Matsuba, hasta su voz me parece igual.  
Hace mas de 300 años era feliz, hace 300 años sentí un vacío que parecía matarme y hace 15 años, pude aliviar parte de un dolor que era imposible curar.  
Hace 300 años que vago por el mundo, vigilando a las personas. Ahora a las personas que cuidan a sus pokémon se llama entrenador, aunque para mi antes solo era "Amigo.  
Hace 300 que continuo en este mundo, he visto tantos cambios a mis alrededores que todo me parece increíble. Pero yo sé que lo único que no va a cambiar, son los buenos recuerdos que tengo de Matsuba, la única persona que he querido, el único entrenador que he tenido y el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido y jamás olvidaré.

Entei

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, porque a mí me hizo derramar varias lágrimas (... malditaaa.. me hiciste llorar ToT.  
Ya saben, dejen review con sus comentarios n.n 

See ya!


End file.
